


Don't Be So Shy

by quicksylver28



Series: Satin, Lace and Velvet [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Five Times Tony sees a team mate in their undies and One Time they see him in his.  (with bonus smut)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Tony feels his way clumsily into the shared kitchen, his eyes half closed and feet heavy from an all night engineering binge. Gone were the days when he could go for days without sleep and still walk into board meetings looking as fresh as a daisy. Man, he was getting too old for this shit now. It seemed like living the 'Tony Stark Lifestyle' was a young man's game and he'd being seeing more and more greys popping up among the black.

 

He groaned and rounded the breakfast bar, barely waving at Clint, who was standing in front of the open fridge, as he made a beeline for the coffee machine. He slumped bodily against the granite countertop and listened with a happy little hum as the machine perked and bubbled near his cheek.

 

He hears Barton chuckle as his mind starts to wake in stages from the inventing zone he'd been in for past few hours and he moans and turns his head away from the coffee machine to glance across at the archer. He is still standing in front of the open fridge, picking up, sniffing and putting back various bottles and take out containers; making faces at each selection.

 

Tony wants to rib him about his habit of letting all the cold air out of the fridge but he doesn't have the strength or the butt hurt to make a deal out of it right now. It's not like he couldn't afford the electric bill but it was the principle of the thing he supposed. Jarvis always got annoyed when Tony dilly dallied in front of the ice box, not sure of what he'd even gone in there for.

 

Steve outright hated it when people do that, always looking aghast as the cold air sought freedom in soft white plumes. Tony guessed that back in the olden days, Steve had to use things like cooling cupboards and blocks of ice delivered by horse drawn wagon. Steve would get this constipated look on his face and flatly inform Tony that he was born in 1918 and not 1818 fuck you very much and Tony would crack up, holding his stomach as he laughed.

 

The coffee machine beeped and Tony drank the first cup without even tasting it, the inside of his mouth all but covered in asbestos from years of drinking scalding hot caffeine. By his third cup, he's awake enough to stand upright and lean his jeans clad hips against the counter and take measured sips. Clint has moved from the fridge to the stove top with an armful of ill-gotten gains and is in the process of making pancakes … from scratch. Forget bisquik, turns out Hawkeye had more hidden skills than just making hot chocolate like a fucking BAWSE.

 

Speaking of all things hidden or not.

 

"Are those booty shorts?"

 

Clint glanced over his shoulder at Tony, twisting to look back at his own ass covered in a tight pair of black shorts with white lining and the words HAWKASS printed in large friendly letters across the curve of what Tony had to admit was one fantastic backside.

 

"Yeah… Nat got 'em for me." he shrugged, turning back to the business of flipping golden brown pancakes. "There's a novelty shop in Soho selling "DAT ASS" ones and she got one made custom made."

 

Tony nodded sagely, taking in Clint's entire appearance from his bare feet and toned legs to his muscled shoulders and back. 

 

"Nice."

 

He took a seat at the kitchen table and leaned his head against his fist, looking into the black coffee in his mug as If it held the secrets of the universe. After a few minutes of nothing but faint hiss of sizzling oil Clint spoke.

 

"So what… no jokes… no comments?"

 

The muscled shoulders are tense as the pancakes get flipped, the silver spatula flickering in the light like a blade. Tony gets up to top up his coffee and decided to make a new pot for when the others eventually come down for breakfast.

 

You know… because he was magnanimous like that.

 

He hops up to sit on the counter with his refreshed cup and meets the archer's guarded gaze over a hunched shoulder. Tony flops his shoulders in what would one day grow up to be a shrug and took another sip of coffee.

 

"Hey man… if I had an ass like yours I'd rock the booty shorts too. Besides…"

 

Tony brings up his hand and makes a face and a gesture.

 

 "One does not simple body shame the person flipping the delicious pancakes if one wants to devour those same pancakes forthrightly." 

 

Clint's laugh echoes in the kitchen and soon enough a stack of fluffy pancakes is placed in front of him with a grin and a smug little booty shake.

 

"Cheeky bugger." Tony mumbles around a mouthful of heaven.

 

………………………………………….

 

"Fuck you decontamination spray. Just fuck you."

 

Tony dragged his teeth on tongue and spit, grumbling under his breath as he tugged off his clothes and threw them into the bio hazard bins being held up by a SHIELD agent in hazmat gear.

 

He snarled angrily as his Roberto Cavali Italian silk tie joins his Zegna suit jacket in the garishly red plastic bin, unbuckling his patent leather belt with the custom Ironman belt buckle he'd decided on a whim to wear this morning for good luck.

 

How long ago that seemed now.

 

"Fuck HYDRA for posting their damn neo-nazi manifesto on the fucking web for any Tomfool, Dickhead and Jim-Bob to find. Fuck those self-entitled inbred morons who decided ultra- nationalism was all the fucking rage. Fuck them for trying to plant a dirty bomb in an SI building…. In MY fucking building. And fuck them dry and dirty for doing such a shoddy job at building the damn thing. "

 

Of course they'd choose a Stark Facility to represent everything they apparently despised.

Of course the idiots had done such a slapdash job of building the bomb.

Of course they'd picked a day when Tony would be visiting said facility.

Of course they'd be clumsy enough to be seen by security.

Of course they'd be lucky enough to be seen by security AFTER they'd planted the job.

 

Fortunately, Natasha had accompanied Tony on the site visit as a favour to Pepper and had been able to incapacitate the culprits while Tony quickly defused the bomb.

 

Unfortunately, the bomb had been poorly made and there was a threat of contamination.

 

Which brings us into the here and now with Tony and Natasha stripping off their corporate America couture in a hazmat tent with a wet behind the ears SHIELD agent looking like a giant plastic banana and holding a stupidly red plastic bin.

 

He takes off his Stephano Beyer custom loafers and winces as they hit the bottom of the bin with a heavy thunk. He glances over at his fellow Avenger as he hops on one foot to pull off his socks and notices her hesitating briefly as she fingers the waistband of her chic pencil skirt.

 

He follows her fleeting glance at the SHIELD agent whose not even hiding the fact that he's staring at them undress. Irritation burns in Tony's throat and he snaps his fingers sharply.

 

"Hey you… yeah I'm talking to you. We can handle it from here. Get lost. "

 

The banana shrugs and holds up the bin. "I need to collect your clothes."

 

Tony raises a skeptical eyebrow. "Really buddy? Floors have been doing a bang up job of holding decontamination bins all over the world for ages. We don't need you to be some kind of human hat rack. Unless you don't trust us to 'put the lotion in the basket'."

 

The yellow plastic crinkles as the agent shifts awkwardly. "Uh… what?"

 

"Get the fuck out of here." Tony growls and watches with satisfaction as the banana scrambles out of the plastic tent. He shakes his head and shucks his pants and balls them up, tossing them into the bin.

 

"Am I supposed to thank you for that?" Black Widow's voice is low and promises death just a little. Maybe not total death… maybe a little maiming… a bloody beat down. Some scissor thighs maybe.

 

"No" Tony chirped, "I just didn't want Starey McGapesalot from ogling my dangly bits just for some barely there contamination. He wasn't even blinking. Super creeptastic. I certainly didn't want to be the reason he was getting all hot and bothered inside that suit. "

 

He gave an exaggerated shudder and stepped under the showerhead, pulling the lever to start the process. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the redhead step out of her skirt, revealing the biggest pair of granny panties he'd ever seen in real life.

 

They weren't loose or baggy but they covered her body from the tops of her thighs to a few inches below her surprisingly perfunctory brassiere. It wasn't something he thought of when he thought of the Black Widow: Seductress Spy, but it looked comfortable and granted a wide range of movement without sacrificing support.

 

And from the way she'd taken those goons down earlier with her scary skill and efficiency without any evidence of a visible panty line, they served their purpose well.

 

They finish the process and slip on the fugly scrubs provided, Tony still lamenting the loss of his clothes. Agent Pervy Banana's supervisor tries to get up in Tony's face about proper procedure and Natasha gives him her patented stare of 'I will fuck up your shit' and he boils down like overcooked noodles and slides away like same.

 

It's as much of a thank you as he would probably get and he's ok with that.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Tony is pulling up the shoulder of his undersuit, ready to assemble all up in this latest bad guy's biznass when he notices Bruce hanging in the shadow if the quinjet seating area, wringing his hands in his shirt. He pursed his lips in thought and sidles over to his science bro, plopping unto the seat next to the man. He knocks his shoulder gently against the other man's and leans his head trying to catch Bruce's eye.

 

The thrum of the quinjet and Steve talking to SHIELD over the comm is all that is heard for a while until Bruce shrugs and shakes his head.

 

"It's nothing Tony. I'm fine."

 

Tony leans his head on the rumpled shirt clad shoulder and tried to give the sad eyes treatment.

 

"Come on Brucie Bear… tell Uncle Tony what's wrong and I'll give you a present."

 

Bruce chuckles, dislodging Tony's head in the process. "It's really nothing Tones. Nothing important anyway."

 

Tony slings an arm around the smaller man's shoulder, tapping a finger to his chin in mock contemplation. "I'm gonna hazard a guess here and say that this has something to do with the latest twitter trends."

 

The shoulder stiffen under his arm and he gives them a squeeze. As Bruce got more comfortable in letting the Hulk step in on missions, the more Twitter feeds were flooded with pictures and even some videos of Hulk's junk as the last of Bruce's pants finally fell off. There was even an account dedicated to that jolly green ass that had two million followers all ready.

 

In addition to being a source of embarrassment for a normally shy Bruce, it also became dangerous when eager picture takers hung around the battle scenes and put themselves in needless danger. Several people had ended up in the hospital trying to get a shot of Big Green's little green. Steve was just about fit to tear his hair out over the whole thing.

 

And Tony liked Steve's hair just where it was thank you. It was the perfect place for Tony to pull on desperately when Steve when got to laying that  pipe like a fucking pro. He also didn't like his green green jelly bean moping around the tower every time someone's phone chimed.

 

"Well, my prezzie will serve two purposes then."

 

He places a small black plastic egg in Bruce's cupped hands and smiles as sure fingers deftly investigate the capsule, before deftly opening it. A small crumpled ball of black netted material tumbles out and quick hands shake it out to reveal some kind of garment, most of which was made up by the netted material with black patches of cloth sewn in strategic places.

 

At Bruce's questioning look, Tony explains.

 

"I haven't quite made it to full stretchy pants as yet but maybe the other guys would appreciate to some skivvies in the meantime."

 

Bruce stares at the black netted garment for a few seconds, his fingers squeezing the material in his clenched fists briefly before he nods and stands abruptly. He quickly shucks his clothes, leaving the others a bit shocked at the impromptu strip show. Tony blinks a bit at the brief full frontal but its not like they've never seen each other naked before. Some missions were just weird.

 

Bruce adjusts the garment, making sure everything is tucked and supported and Tony bends to help, grinning to himself when all of the others suddenly find other things to do in the small cabin of the jet.

 

The mission is a roaring success with the Hulk doing most of the roaring as he pancakes the weird robot squids that have crawled up on the beach. He had paused briefly after transforming, looking down at the drawers before a tentacle to the face had him smashing every squid in sight.

 

In the end, the squids had been defeated and Hulk's own tentacle had stayed buttoned up tight. Bruce had fallen asleep in the back of the jet on the way home with a smile on his face and his modesty preserved.

 

Twitter exploded with backlash, more scandalized that the Hulk was wearing fishnet panties that they were when he was going around bear assed and Bruce wouldn't stop laughing for days.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Lazy Sunday mornings were lazy.

 

Old sweats. Thread bare MIT shirt. Bowl of cereal and cold milk in one hand. TV remote in the other. Some inane programme showing that doesn't need two brain cells to rub together to understand. Sometimes America's Next Top Model… these days reruns of Dog Cops.

 

What…he likes Tyra. And dogs who dress like cops . Sue him. Blame Clint.

 

He wants to put his feet up in the coffee table but can't because Mjolnir is sitting there just as comfy as can be. He gives her the hairy eyeball and she radiates smug satisfaction that wishes his unworthy self the best of luck in trying to move her badonkadonk from her chosen spot.

 

Bitch. He thinks at her.

 

Mewling quim. She radiates back.

 

He scoffs in disbelief. Someone has spent too much time around Loki. Since he's imagining Thor's hammer conversing with him and is basically talking to himself then he supposes that he's the one channeling the trickster at this very moment.

 

He sighs and slumps into the plush cushions. He really doesn't want to get up and move, he'd already wiggled his ass well and good into the couch and would be hard pressed to find another primo spot. He considers the situation for a while before looking up at the ceiling.

 

"Jarvis" he whined, "Tell Thor to come and move his hammer. He's left it in the way again."

 

He can hear the hum of Jarvis' servers as they practically radiate discontent but if he didn't have the energy to find a new spot, he certainly could not scrape together enough to care that he was probably disturbing Thor from his time with Jane.

 

Too bad. He grumped. Thor needed to put away his toys when he was done with them.

 

"Good Morrow Friend Tony!" Thor's voice boomed from the doorway. "My apologies for leaving Mjolnir afoot once again. I was so pleased to see my Lady Jane when she came to visit that I remembered not our agreement. "

 

Tony waves the sentiment away good-naturedly. "It's all good Point Break. As long as you don't leave it where Steve can stumble on it and break his toe again."

 

"Aye" Thor agreed as he came around the couch to retrieve the hammer. "That was unfortunate and I regret it considerably. It relieved me to see him up and walking the very same afternoon but I remain ever aware of the harm it may do to mortal feet."

 

Tony hums in agreement around a spoon of cereal; trying to hide a cheeky grin at the surly vibes he was feeling off the hammer at being moved; and almost chokes on his honey nut cheerios.

 

Bending over to grab the hammer put Thor's ass right in Tony's face and around that well-formed and truly worship worthy god like ass was slung the tightest pair of shiny black leather boys shorts Tony had ever seen.

 

He coughs harshly, milk coming out of his nose as he drops the spoon into the bowl and thumps himself on his chest. Those things look poured on. And were short enough that Thor's ass cheeks peaked out of the bottom. Holy Shit. 

 

It's not that Tony had never seen Thor naked. He'd been greeted many times by a nude Thor before they'd impressed on him the notion that casual nudity was all well and good in the private quarters but everyone had to wear clothes in the Tower's common areas.

 

For the sake of Pepper's sanity alone.

 

Thor spun around to help slap Tony on the back with a concerned look on his face and it was then that tony was greeted by the large decal of a fist holding a lightning bolt that dominated Thor's crotch. It was big and it was bold and it was right up in Tony's face as Thor thwapped him on the back.

 

He squeaked and rolled sideways, putting some distance between Thor's heavy hand and his equally heavy package.

 

"I'm ok buddy" Tony wheezed. "I just swallowed wrong. Nice duds."

 

Thor looked confused until Tony gestured towards the underwear, then his face brightened.

 

"Ah yes… thank you. My Lady Darcy bought it as a gift for my dearest Jane. I am not entirely certain why I must wear it and not Jane but it makes her happy when I do."

 

Tony opens and closes his mouth several times before simply smiling and nodding as Thor bids farewell and bounds away, Mjolnir in hand. Tony slumps back into the couch and chuckles to himself as he grabs his bowl of cereal and stretches out to rest his feet on the coffee table.

 

It was really way too early for this shit.

 

Lazy Sunday Mornings were for being lazy.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

 

It was only after Tony had herded Steve into the closet and was kneeling before him, fingers already at his belt when he noticed how still Steve was. He froze and looked up at his fiance, taking in his red cheeks and averted eyes with raising alarm.

 

"Steve?" he quickly stood, cupping the taller man's cheek. "Baby what's wrong?"

 

Broad shoulders shrugged and blue eyes still would not meet his. Tony is growing colder by the second, gripping Steve's shoulder with his other hand.

 

"Steve?" his voice wobbles and Steve's gaze snaps to his. The blonde gets a pained look in his eyes and he quickly pulls Tony to him, pressing kisses against Tony's lips and murmuring comfort.

 

"I'm so sorry babe. Nothing is wrong. I swear. I'm so sorry."

 

Tony frowns, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. "That didn't look like nothing was wrong. Are you ok Steve? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's just that I missed you so much this past week and I have to get on another plane in half an hour. I just wanted to get a taste of you before I was off again."

 

"I missed you to baby…" Steve murmured against Tony's neck. "I missed you so much. It's just that… it's stupid."

 

Tony pulled away slightly in order to touch his forehead to Steve's. "If it matters to you I matters to me Tesoro. You know that you can tell me anything. Is it SHIELD? Is it the team?"

 

He hesitates.

 

"Is it Bucky?"

 

Steve shakes his head and leans back to thunk his head against the wall. His cheeks are burning red as he closes his eyes and sighs. Tony is not panicking anymore but he's still concerned. He presses a kiss to Steve's hot cheek.

 

"Amore?"

 

Steve lets out a heaving sigh and slowly reaches down to undo his jeans and pushes them down to his mid thighs without a word. Then, meeting Tony's confused gaze, he lifts his shirt to reveal a pair of fitted tighty whiteys.

 

At first Tony can only look between Steve's eyes and his crotch in bewilderment but then his eye catches on a black and red print on the front panel of the briefs. He quickly kneels, bringing the print to eye level. It's a simple drawing of a chubby bald cartoon man dressed only in large white undies and a red cape. The block letters CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS are spelled out around the cartoon which appears to be flying, one arm out stretched and the cape flapping.

 

Tony makes a noise of consideration and Steve groans, thunking his head against the wall once more.

 

"Stop that." Tony scolds. "You'll give yourself brain damage one day doing that. Serum or not."

 

He looks up into Steve's chagrined eyes and rubs his hands along the other man's hips in a comforting gesture.

 

"What? Did you think I'd really care that you have on cartoon undies? Really Steve… as if I have any leg to stand on here. This doesn't even register on the kink o meter. If you wanted to fight crime wearing nothing but white briefs and a red cape then we'd really have to have a conversation. "

 

Steve chuckles and bites his lip, digging his hands into Tony's hair and totally messing up his 'tastefully tussled' look. Tony doesn't care though because he knows that it's Steve's comfort.

 

"Of course…" he teased as he pulls the waist band down just a little and buries his nose into Steve's short and curlies, "If you wanted to wear nothing but white briefs and a red cape in the bedroom then I would totally be on board for that."

 

Steve doesn't have an answer for that because he's too busy moaning when Tony gets to sucking his brain out through his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one shot is getting to be longer than i thought. still no smut though. cross your fingers for tomorrow. or technically later today. its soooo late.

From Clint's point of view it had been one helluva million dollar shot. Something that even the best sharp shooter could only dream wistfully about over their drink at the corner of some dark and lonely bar, even if they had perfect conditions and had trained for a month of Sundays. in the coldest and most logical part of his brain, he could almost admire the series of events that came together to culminate in that one in a googolplex shot. 

Unfortunately for him, for all of them really, the once in a lifetime, knee slapping, handkerchief twisting, hat gripping shot had been pulled off by the bad guy that was currently kicking their collective asses. 

"goddamshitmutherfuck" he growled, sneaking a glance at the newly formed jagged hole in the side of a nearby building in between firing off arrow after arrow at his target's armoured back. "Stark's down."

The huge 'thing' had appeared of the streets of New York City without so much as a by your leave, a hundred feet and some change high and what he thought to be seriously pissed off but, as he'd come to realize in the time since then, had really just been mildly annoyed. 

Scans had revealed organic flesh beneath the silver plated armour that seemed fused on; with weird tubes snaking along its frame and black glassy eyes. Frankly, to Clint, it looked like some fucked up version of the Silver Potato from Kaiju Big Battel. 

Man. Where was Kung Fu Chicken Noodle when you needed him?

As stupid as the thing looked, it was armoured as all get out and they'd been having a bitch of a time trying to take it down. Luckily, it had appeared in a warehouse district and they'd been able to keep human casualties to a minimum. So far.

Ironman and Thor had been hitting it from above while Hawkeye and Hulk tried for the seams at the monster's sides. Cap and Widow were trying to bring it down by attacking its feet but so far one of them had been faring very well. Stark had just been laying out a series of repulsor blasts around the glassy black eyes when some kind of antennae had snapped out the top of the thing's head and whipped at the flying armour.

Now normally, Stark would just roll with the hit and dart away with a smart assed quip like one of those pesky flies that liked to buzz around your face. Normally, Ironman's mechanical voice would ring over the comm with an "I'm okay!" and the team would breathe a small sigh of exasperated belief. Normally, Clint would see Ironman take a beating and pop back up with a few dents and dings and a sassy comeback.

But this was not normally. Somehow, the thin metallic antennae seemed to find a way passed all the noise and excitement of the battle, the lighting strikes and exploding arrows, the nonstop graceful swoops of the red and gold metal suit; and had somehow found some miniscule seam or special spot that, when hit with freakishly accurate velocity and pressure, had the terrifying ability to send Ironman careening wildly into a nearby building. 

Clint gets to five Mississippi when it dawns on him that he hasn't heard a word from Tony, nor has he seen a red and gold head sticking cheekily out of the jagged hole in the side of the building. 

"mutherfuckshitgoddam"

……………………………………………..

Natasha looks away from the battle and up towards Hawkeye's position. It's a unwise move in battle but it's somehow ingrained in her to seek him out when his voice gets like that. Her strongest gut reaction has always been, and still is, to seek out the reason for the waver in his voice and destroy it with extreme prejudice.

She follows his jerky hand movement and turns her gaze toward the gaping hole the ironman suit had made into the side of a building. The monster roars above her and she has to quickly duck and roll to avoid being crushed by its large clawed feet.

She glances at Cap, still wailing on the beast's leg joints with his Shield and activates her comm.

"I'm on it." 

Then she's up and running towards the building, exploding arrows providing cover ad drawing the beasts attention away. Hulk is roaring I the distance and a shockwave from Mjolnir's strike almost sends her off her feet. The large front doors of the building are locked and she curses in Russian before kicking in one of the widows. 

Inside looks like an old factory, dusty and dark but by no means empty. Large, tarp covered machines stand like monoliths as clouds of disturbed dust mites flood the air. The hole in the side of the building lets in just enough light for her to navigate through the silent and still behemoths and it's a matter of moments before she's coming upon a prone suit of crimson and gold.

The mighty Ironman is sprawled spread eagle across some complicated looking machinery, half covered in a dusty tarp he'd no doubt pulled down in his crash. Natasha has to nimbly scale some knocked over parts until she's perched just over Stark's helmet.

"Ironman?" she murmurs, feeling gentle fingertips along the face plate, feeling for the manual release. JARVIS is silent on the comm and she feels a small blossom of fear behind her ribcage. She squashes it ruthlessly. Now was not the time for emotion.

Emotion was the blot that stained reasoning, that surpressed instinct. There would be time for that later, when the mission was over. When she could curl up in her private rooms and let them runs their due course through her trembling frame.

The faceplates snaps up with a hiss and a snick ad she holds her breath as she waits for… what she doesn't really know. What's she hears is Stark taking a deep heaving breath, coughing harshly and she relaxes, touching her fingertips to his sweaty cheek.

"Hey there..." she smirks down at his rapidly blinking eyes, "… Status?"

It's takes Stark a few moments to answer, which in itself is slightly alarming. 

"Green…. Yeah green." 

"Let's get you up then." 

She shifts her centre of balance and braces his shoulder, slowly sitting him up. The jumble of machine parts below them creak and shift as they move. Suddenly, Stark makes a strangled sound.

"Shit…. Shit. Amber. Amber. Amber." 

She freezes at the pain in his voice and helps him lean back slowly until he starts to breathe easier once again. The parts beneath them shift again, this time ominously. 

"Can you move?" she asks, checking the suit for any outward damage. There doesn’t seem to be any, that must mean that the damage is inward. Maybe a shard or panel pressing into Stark's flesh.

His face takes on a strained look and he grunts, before slumping back. The broken machine they are laying on groans and creaks, shifting minutely. Stark mutters a curse as the suit shifts and settles with it.

"Something is pressing against my thigh. Just above my femoral artery. If I move too much it could pierce my flesh and sever it. I'd bleed out before I could even get the suit off."

Starks voice is steady and strong but his deep brown eyes belay his fear.

The machinery below them creaks loudly. Natasha nods and activates her comm.

"We're going to need Banner in here ASAP."

…………………………………………………………………..

It takes precious seconds after hearing Black Widow's hail for Bruce to convince the Hulk that while smashing the silver pest with the black bug eyes was fun for days, they needed stop doing that and go help the Tin man and the spider.

He liked the Tin man didn't he? He liked the new undies that Tin man had made for them. He liked the way Tin man played with Hulk both in an out of the metal suit… always bringing new toys and making sure that Hulk always had fun things to smash. 

Hulk shakes his head and snarls, roaring one last time at the pest and jumping into the hole that Tinman had fallen into. By the time he makes his way across the facto floor, Bruce is stumbling up to where Iron man lays prone. The black widow is perched, like her namesake, precariously on the jumble of half covered machinery; steadying the suit's upper torso.

Soon enough he's perched alongside them, feeling his way down the armor's side, feeling for the manual releases. It had taken a log time for Tony to trust him to the point where he'd pulled Bruce along into the labs and had shown him what he had to do to get the suit to dismantle. The fact that he was also showing Bruce just where his armour was weakest was not lost to the scientist. 

His fingers catch and he pulls but nothing happens. He tries again, exchanging a glance with Natasha when the armour hisses but still does not move. He shifts his weight to try another ad almost tumbles off the pile. Both Toy and Natasha move to reach for him and I doing so, Tony lets out a harsh cry of pain. 

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit" the genius hisses, his eyes shut tight. His teeth are bared in a silent snarl and he breathes harshly through them. "I think it's cut the skin… it's starting to feel wet."

Bruce works quickly, fingers flying over the multiple release clamps. Some of them release but not nearly enough. "Has it cut through the under suit?"

Tony pauses, making a slight face. Bruce raises an eyebrow. Tony gives him a chagrined look.

"I'm not wearing the suit." he confesses.

At Bruce's flat look and Natasha's snort Tony huffs. "What? I didn't have the time. One minute I'm all comfy cozy in bed, the next minute Steve is running out of the room with his shield and the call to assemble threat level FUBAR is going off. "

Bruce stills when a thought hits him. 

"Wait… you're not naked under there are you?"

Tony avoids his gaze and to their surprise, a blush stains his cheeks. 

"Not entirely."

Bruce gives a small sigh ad looks down at his own netted pants. He really doesn't have a leg to stand on in that regard so he says nothing instead. On the other hand, the Hulk is nigh invulnerable and Tony is a basically a baseline human walking around wearing a highly sophisticated and complicated machine. 

Still.

"Ok then…" he nods decisively, "we need to get you out of this suit right now. We can't take you back to the Tower without risking further injury and Hulk can't pry you out of the suit without probably killing you so…"

He waves away Tony's token defense of the other guy. He may not hate his alter ego as much as he used to but he still knows exactly what the Hulk can or canot do. He turns to Widow.

"I need to get Thor in here."

…………………………………………………………………..

Mjolnir sings and the creature roars, burns threading down it's back. The silver armoured monstrosity had finally been showing signs of weakening when the foul miscreant had delivered a mighty blow to Thor's shield brother. 

The Ironman had been thrown into a nearby building and while Thor had felt concern for his brother in arms, he knew that friend Anthony was a robust and steadfast individual and that his miraculous suit of armour provided vigorous protection.

When the hawk's cry alerted him that something was amiss, he redoubled his efforts to see the beast brought down, working in tandem with the Hulk and the Hawk to rend and tear at the blackguard's armour while their fearless leader struck at the villain's feet.

They had just succeeded in removing one of the plates of armour, revealing the soft flesh underneath when the Hulk had bounded away, Banner summoned by the Black Widow. The rogue had roared, slashing silver claws as Mjolnir's howl lit up the sky ad crashed into the already weakened side of the beast, arrow after arrow reigning devastation upon the scarred silver hide.

He is being summoned through the comm, letting off one more bolt from his hammer before looking towards his still battling team mates.

The Hawk lets loose another arrow, this one burying deep into the exposed flesh before exploding outwards in a concussive blast. Chucks of flesh and torn armour rain down and the hawk gestures at the nearby building.

"We got this…" he waves his free hand, "Go."

Thor nods and, with an answering nod from the captain, flies to his friend's aid. 

He finds them among the hulking shrouded shapes and with some maneuvering, manages to help them lift friend Anthony the short distance to lay on the factory floor. As they do, the precariously piled machinery they had been supine upon collapsed upon itself; sending up an enormous dust cloud that had them all coughing.

Setting Mjolnir safely aside, he follows Dr. Banner's careful instructions on how to get the ironman suit to manually release. With advice from Tony coming in a series of pained quips and warnings of whether they were going to slow or fast, they managed to get the chest plate opened and off.

Stark's chest was bare and sweat soaked, bruises littering his sides. Bruce tutted at the spectacular shapes, some looking suspiciously like the components inside the armour and a few looking like enthusiastic love bites.

Thor is reaching for the armour's pelvis plate when Tony makes a face. 

"uh… maybe we can just work on the legs next ok?" he shrugged, "No need to take everything off. A lady's got to keep some of the mystery right?"

Widow gives him a look. "I thought you said that you weren't naked under there?"

That selfsame blush steals over Tony's cheeks once again.

"I said not entirely." he sighs, wearily.

"Then what's the problem Tony? " Bruce tilted his head in confusion.

"Aye, " Thor boomed, "…. T'is will be not the first time that we have seen each other disrobed. As you have a fondness of saying - Missions are often strange and inscrutable." 

Tony reaches up to pet Thor's shoulder. "You're right buddy, missions ARE weird." 

He then sighs, defeated, and waves feebly for them to continue. He closes his eyes and slumps in the cradle of the armour, only grunting his discomfort as they work. 

Soon enough the last of the clasps are releasing and they are lifting away the pelvis and the thigh plate that had been digging into his leg. Bruce is busy checking the shallow wound, using the small first aid kit from the suit to clean and disinfect with some wipes. Thor and Natasha are making quick work of the other leg and checking for more injuries. 

Tony keeps his eyes closed and tries not to register the hot flush of embarrassment spreading down his neck and chest. This wasn't how he'd wanted it to go. This wasn't how he'd wanted to tell them. If he'd been even going to tell them in the first place. The only people in his life who new this about him were Rhodey and Steve. 

As far as Toy was concerned, that was more than enough for his heart to take.

He'd kept this secret for so long, his father's disgust at such perversions haunting him as much as his mother's shock and Jarvis' deep disappointment. It didn't matter that they'd never actually found out about him, about his private tastes; he could see their reactions as vividly as if it had happened in real life.

He felt Bruce's warm hand on his knee and, with a steadying breath, opened his eyes. Thor was smiling and stacking the pieces of the armour neatly to the side while Natasha was slipping an arm around his shoulders in order to help him up into a seated position. She wiggled her eyebrows at him with a small smile which he returned timidly. 

Bruce was not smiling but he had that warm contented look on his face when all was right in the world, gently turning Tony's leg to and fro, checking for further injury. No one was saying anything. No one was flinching away or cringing with disgust. No one was treating him like he was a freak or dirty. 

Maybe this would turn out ok.

"Nice Panties Stark!" Hawkeye grins as he drops down into a crouch before them, "… looks like someone's bringing sexy back."

Tony stills and looks down, hearing only the smacking sound of the flat of someone's hand hitting flesh and Clint's pained yelp. 

"It was a gift." Steve's voice brokers no argument and Tony blinks and looks up at his fiance with a warm gaze. 

"Yeah yeah geez… " Clint is rubbing the back of his head and wincing. "I wasn't complaining. Those are sexy as hell and Stark looks hot AF.… you've got good taste man." 

Steve gets this look on his face where he can't decide whether to be happy that Clint appreciates his taste or jealous that the archer is ogling his fella. Even though he'd been subtly coaxing Tony into telling the team, this was not how he thought it would happen.

When he'd heard Clint say that Tony was down, he'd almost stumbled and it was only his serum enhanced reflexes that prevented him from becoming a street pancake. He'd rallied and kept on fighting though, nodding at Natasha when she'd made a beeline for Ironman's last known position.

When she'd summoned banner, he'd gritted his teeth and wondered why this unnatural lovechild of a komodo dragon and a silver Winnebago wouldn't just die already for the love of Pete.

When they'd called for Thor, he'd lost his cool and all but scaled the monster's armoured hide to where they'd punctured a whole in the metal plating. Slipping his hand into his utility belt, he pulled out a small metal canister Tony had called the Oh Shit Grenade. 

He's given Steve the prototype from when he'd still been a weapons maker. 'For when you want to punch a hole in the world' Tony'd said. 'for that moment when all you can say is Aw Shit.'

This seemed like just that moment. He clung to the beast's back, making his way up to the weakened spot trying not to let the monster buck him off violently. He reached the hole, arming the bomb and punching his entire arm into the soft organic material. Then, satisfied that he'd buried it far enough, he let the beast's momentum propel him far enough away, rolling and ducking behind cover.

The resulting explosion was spectacular and oddly purple in colour ad he could hear Clint whopping wildly as he rappelled down the side of building he'd been positioned on. 

The monster was a smoking mess of charred flesh and warped metal. A large chuck of it was now splattered along the walls of the nearby buildings and the streets and he figured that that was something SHIELD would be better at handling. 

They'd made it to the others just in time to see Tony's secret revealed and eve though a part of him quailed that Tony wasn't ready…. That Steve himself wasn't ready… ; another part of him was elated that Tony wouldn't have to hide from his team any more.

Warm chocolate eyes met his and he gave his best smile, his heart swelling as the smile was returned, growing more confident as moments passed. Soon enough, Tony is out of the suit completely and in Steve's arms; all but swaddled in Thor's rich red cape as he tucks his head into Steve's neck.

Tony's riding just at the edge of being his doll, his dame. He's only holding onto to his public persona by sheer determination alone. Steve needs to get them back to the tower asap so that he can take Tony to the mind space he needs.

He tucks a humming Tony tighter against him and turns to his team. His family.

"We okay?"

He smiles as they all nod, already picking up pieces of the armour to take back to the tower with them. 

"Yeah, we're good Cap." Clint grins.

Steve nods to himself and presses a kiss to Tony's hairline, enjoying the feel of Tony snug against his side.

"Okay then… " he jerks his head towards the exit. " Let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go. bonus smut.

 

**"Don't Be So Shy"**

**By Imana**

**(feat. Filatov & Karas)**

 

Take a breath  Rest your head

Close your eyes You're alright

Just lay down Turn my side

Do you feel my heat on your skin?

 

Take off your clothes Blow out the fire

Don't be so shy You're right You're right

 

Take off my clothes Oh, bless me, father

Don't ask me why  You're right You're right

 

Home I stay I'm in, come in

Can you feel my hips in your hands?

And I'm laying down by your side

I taste the sweet of your skin

 

Take off your clothes Blow out the fire

Don't be so shy You're right You're right

 

Take off my clothes Oh, bless me, father

Don't ask me why You're right You're right

 

In my heart dress Raise so much faster

I drowned myself in your holy water

And both my eyes just got so much brighter

And I saw God Oh, yeah so much closer

 

In the dark I see your smile

Do you feel my heat on my skin?

 

Take off your clothes Blow out the fire

Don't be so shy You're right You're right

 

Take off my clothes Oh, bless me, father

Don't ask me why You're right You're right

 

Take off my clothes Blow out the fire

Don't be so shy You're right You're right

 

Take off my clothes And bless me further

Don't ask me why Don't ask me why

Don't ask me why

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Tony stifles a yawn as he shuffles barefoot from the landing pad into the common living area, pulling the large red cape more snugly around his body as he goes. The cape is large enough to be rucked up around his ears while at the same time dragging behind him in a train. He stops and blinks tiredly before turning to the others as they troop in behind him.

 

"Debrief?" he frowns adorably and Steve shakes his head with a gooey smile.

 

"We took care of the preliminary report back on the site while you were in the quinjet with Bruce. We'll all get some rest and some food in us and meet back later to go over the details."

 

Tony nods before looking at the others. "Suit?"

 

Thor lifts one of the ironman suit's legs above his head. "Aye my friend, Squire JARVIS has already given us directives on what how to care for your good armour. Fear not. It shall be done under his diligent guidance."

 

Tony yawns once more and looks at Bruce, making a face. "Medical?"

 

Bruce chuckles. "Nothing some sleep, a warm bath and a hot meal can't fix."

 

Seemingly satisfied with these answers, Tony turns and shuffles off to the elevators with  a wave.

 

"Good job today team. Gold stars all around."

 

Steve knows that he probably has a lovesick look on his face but sometimes he just can't help it, gosh darnit. Unlike most times though, the team doesn't take the opportunity to tease him god naturedly. They just quietly start moving, getting the pieces of armour down to the lab under JARVIS' watchful eye.  He checks in briefly with each  of them, making sure that they are okay before seeing them off to their quarters to clean up and get some rest.

 

The real debrief was scheduled for after dinner and there was still the question or where exactly today's monster had even come from. Did it come from outer space? From another dimension? Was it magical? Or some kind of science experiment? SHIELD had been crawling all over the scene when they'd been given the all clear to leave and their scientists were probably studying the creature right now.

 

He would leave them to it for now though. He had more important business to attend to.

 

Thor's brilliant cape was a slash of red across the white fluffy bedding, wrapped up around his lover, who had most likely just crawled up unto the bed and flopped down in the middle of it, still bundled up in the soft cloth. Slivers of Tony's olive coloured skin show, peeking out from the crimson folds, delicious and dusky with hints of black satin and lace here and there.

 

They'd been celebrating Tony's return from back to back SI related trips and Steve had bought some lovely gifts for his doll. He'd only gotten to appreciate seeing his presents being modeled and was just about to put his needy hands on his lover when the alarm had gone off. The next thing he knew he'd ben grabbing his shield and running down to the ready room where his suit had been stored.

 

His white silk shirt and white leather pants had not survived the costume change and he winces now at the thought of them crumpled into a ball and stuffed into a corner of his gear locker. He'd see about getting another pair of the leather pants though. He'd really enjoyed how he felt in them and the way Tony's jaw would fall open whenever he spied Steve's ass in the fitted white leather.

 

Steve chuckles and sets his shield into the custom rack Tony had installed in their rooms. His cowl, boots, body armour and utility belt follow. He steps out of his uniform pants and throws them towards the rack, not checking if he's missed or not. He'll deal with all of that later. Hooking his thumbs in his skintight under armour, he peels them off his sweaty skin and tosses them over the boots, stretching languidly as the chill of the AC touches his heated skin.

 

Tony has rolled over in his sleep, snorting as he flings one side of Thor's cape off of his body. Something in Steve's belly warms as the sight of black lace and ribbon against Tony's skin and his cock jumps. The black high heels he'd gotten lay at the foot of the bed, the ankle ribbons undone and sprawled across the plush carpet. They'd been kicked off in a hurry and had been left to lay where they fell.

 

He picks them up, his thumb rubbing against the black velvet as he sets them to the side, out of the way. The heels are high and sharp and had made Tony's legs and calves look incredible as he'd made his way towards Steve. He wistfully imagined what they would have felt like digging into his ass as he fucked Tony raw and shuddered. They would definitely have to try that sometime.

 

Climbing their way up his lover's toned legs was a pair of sheer thigh high black stockings with thing black ribbons crisscrossing them, each topped with a small black bow. They'd been quite a find. Jarvis had helped him order them from a place called Etsy. All Steve knew was that he'd been drawn to them and couldn't wait to kiss his way along them up Tony's legs.

 

One thing he tended to do when buying gifts for his doll was to follow a theme. He liked it when things matched. He especially liked it when his doll wore things that matched. He knew that Tony liked it too.

 

It's not that Tony wasn't sexy in just about anything he wore, even that one time when they'd had that mission gone sideways in Nigeria and Tony had ended up wearing a colourful printed muumuu  while the authorities hauled a damaged suit out of the swamp the villain du jour had knocked it into. Even seeing the vibrantly patterned material rucked up around Tony's chest hadn't dampened Steve's libido one bit as he'd fucked his lover's ass deep in one of the storerooms of the African military base.

 

This time it was ribbons and black lace. Along with the shoes and stockings, he'd gotten a pair of farm length, fingerless gloves with a corset ribbon detail going up the side. Seeing the black cloth and ribbon fitting snugly on Tony's muscled arms was provocative and Steve had been titillated at the sight.

 

He'd also gotten a chest harness made from black ribbon with black bow detail. The website had said that the garment was usually made for women but seeing the ribbon crisscrossing Tony's haired chest between the arc reactor and his pert nipples, Steve had been hard pressed for a reason why that was the case.

 

He'd ended up staring so intently at the nipples so expertly presented that Tony's had blushed at the attention and said nipples had hardened without a touch. Steve had had to grip the chair painfully as his discipline had been sorely tested. Oh how he'd wanted to put his mouth on Tony until he came screaming Steve's name.

 

The last gift was a high-waisted black lace and ribbon panty with  sheer panels. There was a large one to the back where the crisscross ribbon pattern was repeated across Tony's lower back. The cut of the lingerie was high so that they revealed a good bit of ass cheek. As much as Steve couldn't wait to peel those off his lover, what he wanted to do more was to pull the crotch of the panty to the side and slide into his lover with it still on.

 

Steve fisted himself at the thought, a groan rumbling in his chest.

 

"See something you like?" a sleep soft voice came from the bed, brown eyes warm and mischievous.

 

Steve gave a slow and wicked grin. "I see something I very much like."

 

Tony flings the other half of Thor's cape off his body, revealing the entirety of his outfit with an answering grin. Steve tugs at the cloth and Tony rolls over so that Steve can shake out the cape and fold it carefully, placing it on a nearby chair. As much as Thor was a pretty easy going guy, Steve didn't think that he would appreciate them having sex on his Asguardian cloak.

 

Tony stretches like a cat, moaning softly as he rolls his shoulders.

 

"You want the shoes?" he asks softly, wriggling his stocking toes against the bedding. 

 

Steve shakes his head. "Next time."

 

Tony lifts his gloved arms, reaching out for Steve and wriggling his fingers.

 

"Well then, get over here big boy. Your Doll need you."

 

Steve wasted no time and is leaning over his lover, sinking into a hot and dirty kiss as his hands race to touch the hot, firm body he'd been craving forever. Tony moans into the kiss, hips bucking as Steve grabs his ass with both hand and grinds their privates together. He slides one hand under Tony's thigh and pulls it up to wrap around his waist, gyrating his hips in a heady rhythm.

 

Tony's arms slide around his neck, one hand sinking fingers into Steve's hair and the other grasps desperately at his broad back. He pulls back, breaking off their kiss with a cry.

 

"Steve… Ste…" he moans, "I'm gonna cum. It's too soon. Please."

 

Steve stills, panting heavily as he tries to reign his desires back in. He's all but trembling from the effort when a gloved hand steals down to fist his leaking erection. He startles, head snapping up to look at Tony's heated gaze.

 

"Let me take the edge off for you…" Tony is breathless in his own desire. "but the time I'm ready, you'll be back with me." he chuckles, "Thank God for super serum."

 

Steve can't answer verbally, all he can do is nod and shudder as the gloved starts to move on his shaft. He grunts harshly, rutting into the expert hand slick with all the pre-cum he's been leaking. His brain short circuits far too quickly and he's cumming with a strangled cry all over Tony's stomach and chest.

 

He flops to his side, watching through lidded eyes as Tony's calmly licks the cum off his fingers.

 

"Fuck that's hot." he blurts out, managing a weak grin when Tony starts to laugh.

 

He runs his hand up the inside of his lover's thighs, flicking at the little black bow before cupping the lace clad hard on. He gives it a squeeze, sucking at the olive skinned neck in the way that never fails to have Tony writhing under him.

 

He moves down to his chest, sucking at one nipple then the other until they're both hard and aching. Tony's fingers are in his hair once again as if seeking an anchor as he writhes and cries out wantonly. It's only when he's brought his lover to the edge once again does he pull away, flipping Tony deftly unto his stomach.

 

He worships Tony's back and waist, spreading his legs wide as he  gently bites a trembling ass cheek through the lace. Slipping the lube from the nearby nightstand, he pulls the crotch of the panty to the side and teases the clenching asshole underneath with his slicked up fingers.

 

One, two then three fingers have Tony crying out and arching up off the bed and when he's done enough preparations, Steve pulls back against the lace clad hips, bringing his love up on his knees. Tony arches his back deeply, putting his entrance in line with Steve's cock. He makes a soft breathy soft as Steve pushes passed the ring of muscle, mouth hanging open as he panted through the stretch.

 

He'd been away on business for far too long, not even having the time to play with any other the sex toys he'd packed because of all the work that's had needed to be done. It had been far too long since he'd been filled like this. To have his lover so deep inside him, filling him up so good.

 

He feels Steve's hands move to grip his hips and he braces himself because he knows what's coming and needs it like nothing else he's ever needed. It's all he can do to clutch at the sheets and hold on as Steve's begins driving that hot hard cock into him like he was born to it.

 

He may have mumbled some words, either curses or praises along with some begging maybe he doesn't really know. He can hear someone making some animal noises, a deep hunnnn hunnnn hunnn sound and is mildly surprised that it's him.

 

Strong hands lift him off the bed and he's pulled back to settle into Steve's lap, the pistoning cock driving deeper as he settles his weight. Steve's mouth is on his neck and shoulder, his fingers pinching and pulling at his over sensitive nipples. The other hand steals into his panties, fisting his leaking cock and it's too much. He is breaking apart, his vision shattering into sparkling shards of light.

 

He comes back to himself, hissing as he feels Steve still moving in him, the engorged head pressing insistently against his over stimulated prostate. He clenches against the delicious drag and gives a little twist of his hips. He can tell when Steve's getting close because the steady pace stutters and becomes erratic, Steve's hips snapping hard against his ass before pressing deep and stilling. Tony shudders through the wave of heat that comes from Steve cumming inside him.

 

 he slumps against his lover's broad chest, confident that those strong arms will keep him safe, and leans his head back on Steve's shoulder. He can hear his lover's panting breaths in his ear and smiles in  smug satisfaction. He runs a lazy hand through Steve's sweat soaked hair and tunrs to press a open mouthed kiss to the blond's cheek. Steve turns his head to meet Tony's lips with his own and they kiss lazily for a while until Steve's softening member starts to slip out of Tony's well fucked hole.

 

Steve gets them both settled on the bed before going to get a warm wash cloth. He wipes them down and tosses the cloth toward the bathroom before sliding in next to Tony and bringing the bruntette close for a cuddle.

 

Tony snuggles in and begins to doze, barely registering Steve's soft words as he falls asleep.

 

"Yeah…  we're so doing this with the shoes next time."

  

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually doing a five times fic. Go me.  
> Song Inspiration: Don't Be so Shy by Imana


End file.
